Confessions
by LianFex
Summary: I just want her to know how I feel. --SasuHina--


**Confessions  
**_Sasuke's POV _

_"Love has its reason which reasoning knows nothing..."  
Blaise Pascal_

**A/N: **This is definitely NOT a SasuSaku fanfic but a short oneshot SasuHina fic. Hope you'll enjoy...Oh, even if you think that this is just a oneshot, your review is extremely appreciated. . Thanks!_  
_

* * *

The orange hue the sun at the horizon washed over the whole place as the soft afternoon breeze swept past at us. Only a few students are left for its way past the dismissal time and yet here I am still waiting for my friend. 

No, not the blonde guy everyone can called stupid and who happened to be someone who loves ramen so much I swear the ramen shop have enough profit that can last for a lifetime. Certainly not the blonde guy who got a lot more handsome in his own way and have girls that ogle at him…until he tells something stupid, they run away. And certainly not the blonde guy everyone told us that just because I'm not interested with girls, I'm interested with him.

Yes, fan girls are terribly annoying. I could swear I did everything that I can so that they can just get scared and run away. But no, I think they got this thick skull where in even if I turn a cold shoulder at them, a cold or angry stare, ignore them or may even run away from them, the won't notice. I did everything that would make them turn away from me…but it seems that they pursue me all the more. And then I tried to live with them as a usual thing, but that doesn't mean I would love for them to stay. Of course not. I will never get used to them after that incident where they stole my clothes and EVEN my briefs every so often.

Fan girls are just one of my problems. But the biggest problem of all is that I can't confess my true feelings for someone I cared. Yes, THE Uchiha Sasuke cared for someone, at least.

That certain someone who got everything no other girls have. That certain someone whose soft smile captivates me. That certain someone who stays at my side always. That certain someone who don't hesitate to comfort me even if I'm at my foulest mood. That certain someone who's heart kind enough to melt mine. That certain someone who holds my being.

"Sasuke?"

I turned to my right and sure it was, there was Hinata with her bluish-black hair and her uniform swaying along with the soft wind.

When we first met, I'm sure that she's nervous whenever I'm around. Her stutter always got on her sentences and she often fiddled with her fingers. Stammering, slight shaking, blushing, playing at the ends of her fingertips and even biting her fingers are sign of nervousness and yet I can't blame her for feeling like that for I kinda secrete a dark aura. But then, as the months past by, she grew comfortable around me and sometimes think that I'm a bit funny in a weird way. And soon, she didn't stutter of do any signs of that when I'm around. Thanks for the research paper our teacher gave us as a group, I got a new and trustworthy friend…someone's who's not a fan.

At the moment she appeared, I can smell the scent of lavender. She gave me one of her small yet genuine smile and walked towards me. After that, both of us went towards the direction of the school's gate.

"It's a bit late now, Sasuke. You don't have to wait for me." She told me as we exited the campus premises and turn around a corner. We went towards the road that will lead at the train station where we will take our ride.

"Iie. It's okay. I don't mind." I shrugged and continued at our way. She looked at my way and then returned her gaze back at our way. By now, the sun at the horizon was about to set and the orange hue turned into a slight red-orange.

Both of us stumbled into a comfortable silence…or rather on my part for she's humming a tune I'm assuming would be 'First Love' by Utada Hikaru. I, on my part, reflected on my thoughts for a while. We crossed at another intersection and the train station's came into a view…if only small at our views.

"Hinata," I started, though I felt that it's weird for me to start a conversation. "Shall I tell her already?" I was referring to girl I cared about. She knew about her and yet I won't exactly tell who she was. All she did was to stumble on a wise guess.

"Hmm?" She turned at me as if she just woke up for her gaze was a bit blurry, as if she's not seeing me. She gently focused again and gave me a smile.

"If you think it's the right moment, then do so. Nobody's there forever and she might be taken away by some guy soon until you tell her. Besides, it seemed that Sakura got a liking to you too."

There she was. Giving me wise advices once again. That's Hinata.

"Hmm…" I contemplated at what she said and gave a brief nod. She knew exactly what to say and that her advices are always helpful. At least, I can have someone to turn to other than a certain blonde.

"Sakura's really beautiful and many guys have their eyes only for her, like Naruto and Lee. She's also talented and got high grades. She might be the one every guy wants to be their girlfriend. Don't waste your time now." She turned towards me and gave me an encouraging smile. I gave her a very small smile that might be invisible to everyone except her. Besides, that smile is only reserved for her.

We went down at the underground station and already reached the train station and waited for our ride. Just 3 more minutes and it would stop at this station. We waited behind the yellow line as again, we stumbled into a comfortable silence.

I was thinking whether to tell her what I truly felt. Maybe what Hinata's telling was true. She's not there for so long and many guys might take her heart. Besides, she's everything to me. I can't let that risk from happening. And so, I decided to tell her.

The intercom announced the train would be coming soon and we saw a faint grey and blue vehicle at the point of the tunnel where we the railway vanished at the corner.

"Hinata." I called. She turned and with her ready smile intact at her face. I can hear the loud rushing of the train towards our place but I ignore it.

"Hai?"

Silence ruled except the sound of the train as it halted in front of us. The people around ushered inside as we remained at the middle untouched. She frowned ever so slightly when I didn't response.

"Let's go inside now. We might end up standing-"

"Just wait."

"What?"

The intercom announced that the train would be departing in a few minutes as a few people hurrying went past us as they went inside the almost full train yet I didn't response.

"Sasuke."

The operator announced once again that the train would be departing in 2 more minutes.

"…"

She frowned and walked towards the entrance of the train until I felt my arms go around her as I rested my chin at the top of her head. She let out a gasp as I felt my cheeks burning.

"I…I love you."

It's not Sakura who got everything no other girls have. It's not Sakura whose soft smile captivates me. It's not Sakura who stays at my side always. It's not Sakura who don't hesitate to comfort me even if I'm at my foulest mood. It's not Sakura who's heart kind enough to melt mine. It's not Sakura who holds my being.

It has always been Hinata.

And she didn't have a clue at all.

"I…" She muttered as I can see her ears growing red.

The train closed in front of us and it swept past us, all the while the people are giving us peculiar looks. But I didn't care..I waited her to finish her sentence.

"I was waiting…"

* * *


End file.
